


Bait

by VlaeThorium



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, Romance, lip biting, rivetra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VlaeThorium/pseuds/VlaeThorium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petra has a very bad habit of chewing her lips when she’s lost in her thoughts. And the men in her squad are always the ones to point it because it can get pretty (and) distracting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bait

She has a very bad habit of chewing her lips when she’s lost in her thoughts. And the men in her squad are always the ones to point it because it can get pretty ( _and)_ distracting.

_I wonder what Eren meant when they talked about oceans… Miles and miles of water stretched out in front of you. How can you even begin to explore the depths of those oceans? How I’d love to discover new creatures that live in the water…_

She is thoughtlessly doodling on a sheet of paper that’s meant for writing letters when Levi finds her in the mess hall. He sits down at a table across her, not wanting to fluster her thoughts. He too has some writing to do but unlike Petra, he doesn’t have the luxury to think about nonsensical things. Work doesn’t honour rest days; at least Erwin doesn’t or he would have chosen another day to bombard him with paperwork.

 _Perhaps one day the squad could even spend a rest day out in the ocean. The captain could use a gentle kiss from the sun._ She blushes at the thought of her Captain blushing from the sunburn.

Levi eyes Petra’s unusual behaviour. _What the hell is she blushing about_ , he wonders. _Is she… blushing because of me? Tch. Don’t be stupid, Ackerman. There are a lot of stupid things to blush about._ Levi resumes signing his paperwork, shakes off the image of a blushing beauty in front of him.

 _Erd could even bring his fiancé with us._ She couldn’t contain herself and cackles at the thought of Auruo still biting on his own tongue from not being able to contain his excitement. This calls Levi’s attention again. Looking up, he realises she has her eyes already fixed on him.

 _Is she…flirting with me?_ Levi furrows his brows from frustration and challenges Petra to a stare.

She bites her lip, and a sly smile escapes.

 _Is she seriously fucking flirting with me? Well, two can play this game_.

Petra imagines her squad frolicking in the stretch of sand… and even allows herself to daydream a life with Levi. She sighs his name – which startles Levi momentarily. A tiny trace of surprise surfaces from his stoic expression, and sinks almost immediately as waves of his composure washes it away. Levi takes this as cue to act on this cat and mouse masquerade of feelings. He burns in his memory this particular image of her (for he knows not when he would be able to bask in her beauty again freely): blushing cheeks, dreamy eyes, almost wistful. Enchanting even, if he was being kind to himself to allow her charms to lure him.

It takes every ounce of strength in Humanity’s Strongest Soldier to keep himself composed when she starts toying her hair with her long, delicate fingers, clearly dangling herself in front of him, waiting for him to claim her.

 _I wonder if I’d even make for a good swimmer. Oh, how I wish to be out in the ocean!_ She lets a final sigh of relief, a small, waking laugh from her reveries.

When she focuses her eyes on reality again, the first person she sees seated across from her is Levi: cheeks dusted with scarlet, cravat half undone, gaze in a lock with hers. The most dishevelled she’s seen him.

“Ca-Captain!” Was she lost in her daydreams for so long, she did not even notice her Captain entering the mess hall?

Equally flabbergasted, Levi hastily does his cravat and smoothens his hair. Levi makes no mistake of meeting her gaze again. He has it all figured out.

_Fucking hell, I’m flirting with a person half-asleep._

 

 


End file.
